Por Amor
by flayjunior15
Summary: Un Fic traducido de Corvius. Después de la explosión del agujero negro, y perdidas en medio de este navegando a millones de años luz en lo profundo de la galaxia. Noriko y Kazumi reflexionan sobre sus vidas y tiempo juntas como diversos pensamientos afloran en confesiones enmarcadas para escapar de su soledad. Advertencia de Calificación M, Lemon, Yuri.


Favor, leer las notas finales si tienen alguna duda, gracias.

_Un fic de Corvus_.

…**.**

**POR AMOR**

"_¡vuelve pronto, Tía Noriko!"_

Una y otra vez esas palabras se reproducían en la mente de Noriko mientras sollozaba entre sus brazos. No era justo. Es solo que no era justo. Solo había visto una vez a Takami y era hace quince años en el tiempo en que ella fue una niña. Una pequeña niña…esa niña era ahora casi de la misma edad que tenía la piloto del Gunbuster. Los pensamientos de eso traían solo agonía fresca que brotaban de la ruptura del corazón de Noriko.

Al otro lado de la pequeña mesa, el mundo de Kazumi comenzó a desvanecerse. Su amado esposo Koichiro Ota, su querido entrenador, se había ido. Ahora esta joven chica, esta joven valiente que había perdido a su padre hace mucho tiempo y que estaba destinada a dejar atrás todo lo que amaba a la velocidad de la luz… esta chica fue lo único que le quedaba. Tomo todo su esfuerzo en no lanzarse encima de la mesa y tomar a la chica entre sus brazos.

Pero entonces ella se preguntó porque debería de resistir ese impulso…y antes de que pudiera pensar de nuevo, se levantó del suelo y se arrodillo para rodear una vez más a Noriko abrazándola.

Incluso en lo más profundo de su dolor, Noriko sintió el cálido abrazo de su amiga. En medio de los sollozos de asfixia que atormentaban su cuerpo atlético, oyó a cabo las palabras de la mujer que tenía cerca "estamos haciendo esto por ellos Noriko. Estamos compitiendo en el corazón de la galaxia, contra viento y marea, para salvarlos. Darles un futuro". Una vez hace mucho tiempo, y sin embargo, fue recientemente, Kimiko había declarado con Noriko en un cálido día de primavera, a darle a su hija Takami un futuro. Ahora con la operación Calnedias, el último chance de la humanidad, la esperanza desesperada, tratando de dar un futuro a toda la raza humana. "no importa a donde vayas, ellos siempre te amaran y tú los tendrás en tu corazón. Al igual que siempre tendrás a tu padre"

La mención del hombre que había significado tanto para la chica hizo levantar su cabeza, las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus conmovedores ojos marrones profundos "mi padre…"

"tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti. Él es orgulloso de ti" Kazumi corrigió "has salvado al mundo. Y tú vas a salvarlo de nuevo"

"yo no podría…yo no podría haberlo hecho sin ti. Yo no hubiera querido hacerlo con nadie más que usted" las palabras llegaron al corazón de Kazumi y enclavado dentro de un hueco que la mujer no sabía que tenía. Kazumi había creído durante quince años que Noriko era el verdadero salvador de la humanidad. ¿No había sido Noriko la que había rompido a Kazumi de su momento de autocompasión? ¿No había sido Noriko la que había demostrado que aún se podía luchar con esperanza, cuando todo se creía perdido? el saber que esta chica, esta maravillosa y cariñosa persona que se preocupaba por ella tanto.

"tienes razón" Noriko se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos con la manga de su suéter gris "¡tienes razón! estamos luchando por ellos" entonces ella sonrió y la luz surgió de entre las dos

En ese momento Kazumi supo que nunca estaría sola de nuevo, siempre y cuando Noriko sobreviviera. Juntas habían sobrevivido a peligros inimaginables y juntas habían triunfado, y ni siquiera el tiempo había podido separarlas.

Una década y media habían pasado por Kazumi, se había casado con Koichiro Ota, por su amor fue que casi había renunciado y por ese mismo amor es que finalmente había luchado al lado de Noriko. Sus años juntos habían sido bendecidos, y cuando el murió, Kazumi continuo con su vida en recuerdo de su memoria. A lo largo de estos años el brillante rostro de una chica de pelo castaño se había quedado en su mente, el recuerdo de la chica que le había dado la oportunidad de casarse con el hombre que amaba. Kazumi le debía todo a Noriko. Su abrazo se apretó alrededor de Noriko por un momento.

Hace solo seis meses Noriko se había despedido de su hermosa amiga, una novia todavía ruborizada. Esa imagen más que cualquier cosa, con Kazumi y el entrenador Ota de pie juntos, como marido y mujer, habían merecido la pena. La felicidad de su amiga era infecciosa y la alegría que Noriko sintió cuando miro a la foto de la boda era fresco, incluso ahora. Y ahora Kazumi estaba aquí otra vez…y todo había cambiado.

Pero todavía se tenían el uno al otro.

Ella sintió los brazos de su amiga se apretaban más cerca. Significo el mundo para Noriko. Ella era muy afortunada de tener a Kazumi, a Kimiko e incluso la pequeña…bueno, no tan pequeña Takami. Tres razones para ir al infierno y enfrentar al diablo, y tres razones para salir luchando y ganando. Su sonrisa creció. Saco su cabeza desde el hombro uniformado de Kazumi y miro en la oscuridad de la mujer dentro sus ojos.

Kazumi se veía tan diferente, vestida con su bordeo traje militar, camisa blanca y corbata negro, y chaqueta de oliva oscuro de un oficial. Y su cabello, que era increíblemente largo y sedoso, que Noriko había envidiado en privado, se cortó. Pero sus ojos…incluso ahora, después de tanto tiempo para Kazumi, después de tanta vida, esos ojos seguían siendo los mismos. Intensos. Relucientes. Hermosa. Noriko contuvo el aliento durante un segundo. ¿Cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era Kazumi?

La mirada de asombro en el rostro de la chica llevo a Kazumi a hablar "¿Noriko? ¿Qué pasa?"

"N-no…" vergüenza flameaban en las mejillas de Noriko "lo siento"

"usted no tiene que pedir disculpas a mi" una mano se levantó para tocar con un solo dedo la cara roja de la chica "después de todo, con todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, tenemos una conexión como nadie" el toque íntimo de su amiga y las palabras dichas hacían incomoda a Noriko. Si, tenían una conexión, pero ¿Por qué de repente Kazumi se encontraba tan…cerca?

Como si sintiera los pensamientos de la chica, Kazumi rápidamente retiro su mano. Su otro brazo soltando a Noriko y poniéndose de pie, alisando su falda de su uniforme verde. No había querido hacer eso. Las palabras, el tacto, habían venido por su cuenta. Una maldición violenta corrió por su mente y ella miro por la puerta trasparente de acero. Si ella alineado a Noriko ahora, que nunca sería capaz de recuperarse. Eso era algo que Kazumi no creía sería capaz de sobrevivir. Un pavor frio y helado se instauro en su corazón. No…no podía perder a Noriko, especialmente ahora. "cuando todo esto termine y podamos volver a la tierra ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Gracias a dios, funciono. La respuesta de Noriko fue inmediata y respondió de forma brillante como el hielo se derretía y dijo "¡lo primero que voy a hacer será ir a la playa y tomar el sol!"

"te has perdido de quince años de hermoso sol en Okinawa…pero cuando volvamos, vamos a recuperar el tiempo ¿verdad?" Kazumi se apartó de la puerta y fue recompensando con una sonrisa una vez más. El ambiente frio se había ido en ese instante.

Noriko asintió con firmeza. A ella le gustaría nada más que eso. Cuando todo esto hubiera terminado…sí. Cuando. No sí. Dejar a Kazumi para poner las cosas en perspectiva. Ella era más feliz que lo que fue hace meses, aún más feliz en el momento de ahora aunque solo hayan pasado varias horas anteriores, cuando se dio cuenta de la mujer que abrazaba con entusiasmo lo era. Ella tuvo que compartir esa alegría, y la persona con la que podía compartirla estaba de pie allí, enmarcada en el universo. La chica solo se levantó y abrazando a Kazumi, dijo "¡te amo Kazumi!"

Kazumi se quedó en shock. No tenía ni idea de porque las palabras de su joven amiga la había paralizado. Ella amaba a Noriko mucho. La morena a menudo la había llamado "hermana mayor" durante su entrenamiento y sus primeras misiones contra el enemigo. ¿Por qué la muchacha que da voz a ese mismo afecto la deja tan aturdida? antes que Noriko pudiera darse cuenta que algo andaba mal, Kazumi forzó sus brazos para mover y cierren alrededor de su amiga.

Segundos de silencio pasaron. Ninguna de las dos se movió. En este momento que eran todo lo que tenían y ambas lo sabían. Dios había traído a Kazumi de nuevo a Noriko, y la chica no la iba a dejar ir de nuevo si podía evitarlo. En algún lugar dentro de lo profundo de Kazumi, una revelación despertó, y se alegró del silencio.

Si, ella amaba a Noriko. Pero fue más de lo que tenía pensando. Koichiro el entrenador se había ido, y su tiempo juntos se terminó. Este fue el tiempo que compartía ahora con Noriko, ni siquiera toda la felicidad que habían sentido en este momento podría evitar la desesperación sombría que se deslizo lentamente por la espalda cuando ella meditaba el hecho de que ella no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar este tiempo. Ella tuvo que hacer todo lo que ella pudo, pero si ella tuviera a Noriko lejos…

Solo había una manera de que pudiera ser cierto. Su amiga le había enseñado que, en cara al miedo, lo único que podía hacer era seguir. "Te amo, Noriko". Las palabras le desgarraban el alma con la dificultad de admitir una emoción tan largamente enterrado y el terror de que la chica…la joven mujer no habría de aceptarlo.

"¿Kazumi? ¡Kazumi, estas temblando!" ¿Era algo malo? Noriko se echó hacia atrás y busco en el rostro de la mujer por algún signo. Esos hermosos ojos estaban cerrados, sus suaves labios se apretaron en una suave línea pálida y su cuerpo se estremeció bajo las manos de Noriko. Si, algo está definitivamente muy mal "¡Oh dios! Kazumi ¿Qué es?"

Ella no entendía. Querido dios. Tenía que decirlo otra vez… "Te amo Noriko". Las palabras eran roncas, enmascaradas con lágrimas contenidas y el temor en el que se estaba ahogando.

Noriko estuvo perdida unos momentos. Oyó las palabras de Kazumi…y lo que querían decir era evidente para ella. Había muchas clases de amor. Estaba el amor que Noriko sentía por su padre y el para ella. Estaba el amor que Noriko sentía por Kimiko, Jung y Kazumi. Y luego estaba el amor que Kazumi había compartido con el entrenador.

Y eso fue lo último que Kazumi estaba expresando ahora.

La sorpresa duro unos pocos minutos antes de regresar, ojos marrones se ampliaron como la vista de la galaxia se vislumbraba, más allá de la aterrorizada mujer que estaba de pie frente a ella. No importaba que se tratara de otra mujer, no importa. Esta era Kazumi. Kazumi fue lo único que le queda de su antigua vida. Kazumi…la amaba.

El calor inundo a Noriko, como la mujer finalmente, abría sus ojos. Kazumi no podía tomar el suspenso más. Ella tenía que ver…no había miedo en el rostro de Noriko. Ninguno de la temida repulsión. La morena era sola…aceptándolo. Las palabras salieron una tercera vez, más fácil "Te amo Noriko".

"yo…" ¿Qué podía decir? Noriko lucho por las palabras, luchando por darle algo a Kazumi. Nunca había sentido esto antes. No, que eso no estaba bien, lo había sentido una vez antes. Smith. El divertido y valiente Smith. Ella había querido darle algo, algo de sí misma, pero no había habido tiempo y él se había ido. Ahora ella tenía todo lo que podía darle a Kazumi. "yo también te amo Kazumi, lo digo en serio"

Toda la tensión drenada lejos de Kazumi. Una vez más ella abrazo a la mujer más joven, esta vez dejando saborear la sensación del cuerpo de Noriko bajo el suéter. Tal vez ella era codiciosa, pero ella no le importaba. Aquí y ahora, Noriko era todo lo que le importaba a ella. Sin contar la cantidad de tiempo que les quedaba. En un impulso, ella acaricio la mejilla de la mujer más joven, y luego encontró los labios de Noriko con los suyos.

La sensación suave del beso de Kazumi hizo hormigueos dentro de Noriko. Ella nunca había conocido esta sensación antes. Se alegra el haber esperado por esto. Si se sentía tan bien para la mujer con quien se besaba como se lo hacía a ella. Noriko no querría dárselo a nadie más. Sus dedos se deslizaron en cerraduras de los botones de Kazumi, como el fieltro se deslizaba como hilos de seda. La presión suave del tacto de la joven morena despertó un murmullo de placer en la mujer mayor. El beso se profundizo. En el suave contacto de la lengua de Kazumi en los labios de Noriko, ambas se separaron y se miraron una a la otra con asombro.

Esto…esto era amor, pensó Noriko. Esto era la profundidad de lo que podría ser. No estaba segura de lo que exactamente ella estaba deseando de Kazumi, pero sabía que Kazumi lo entendería y le daría a ella lo mismo, como ella cedió ante el afecto de la mujer mayor. Sus manos se deslizaron desde el cabello de Kazumi hasta su cuello y a sus hombros, ávida de la sensación del cuerpo de su nuevo amor. La mujer mayor correspondía con el contacto con el calor de las palmas de sus manos en el cuello desnudo de Noriko y la joven comprendió lo que ella necesitaba. La voz de Noriko rozaba en una súplica, amortiguada por el beso.

Las manos de Kazumi agarraron los tirantes que Noriko llevaba sobre sus hombros y las deslizo a un lado, hacia abajo sobre los brazos de la chica. En el instante en que la joven le tomo romper su contacto con Kazumi para que pudiera deslizar los brazos de las correas marrones era una tortura. Las manos de la chica se pegaron a la chaqueta de la mujer y hurgaron violentamente entre los botones. Noriko quería que sentir a Kazumi. ¡Tenía que!

El impacto de la ruptura del beso hizo a la joven pausar.

"fácil" dijo Kazumi. "es fácil, déjame". Hábilmente ella se desabrocho la chaqueta y la hizo a un lado. Sabiendo lo que su amor buscaba, ella se desato la corbata y se abrió la camisa blanca rígida que llevaba. Ella pauso en la mitad de la fila de botones enmarcados sobre la camisa blanca y sonrió juguetonamente a Noriko. La chica gimió pero luego se rio. Kazumi se quitó la camisa, luego se desabrocho el sujetador y se unió a las demás prendas de vestir en el suelo. Noriko contemplo con profunda admiración los pechos perfectamente formados de su amor, los pezones rosados de pie en el alivio de su excitación mutua y del contacto en el aire. Kazumi tomo la mano derecha de la más joven y la coloco sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón. "¿tu sientes esto?".

Bajo su palma, Noriko sintió el repiqueteo, el constante repiqueteo, del pulso de Kazumi. "si, puedo sentirlo" dijo ella. Su propio latido de corazón se puso a repicar y se sentía como la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

"tu estas ahí Noriko, estas en mi corazón. Y es donde siempre vas a estar". Kazumi coloco su propia mano sobre la de Noriko y la presiona suavemente. Luego se soltó y agarro el brumoso suéter gris de la joven, tirando de ella hacia afuera de la cintura de la falda. Tan pronto como eso se hizo Noriko se desprendió de la prenda y la tiro lejos. Su pecho estaba desnudo como Kazumi ahora. Nada había entre ellas como se volvían a besar, una vez más con el corazón palpitante todo el tiempo.

El calor del cuerpo de Kazumi fluyo a través del cuerpo de Noriko, llenándola y envolviéndola alrededor para irradiar de nuevo a su fuente. Al principio todo lo que sentía era el amor de la mujer mayor, pura y fuerte, pero luego Noriko se dio cuenta de otra sensación. Senos bien formados de Kazumi se presionaron contra los de ella, masajeando de ida y vuelta como su beso se iba profundizando y haciéndose más apasionado. El hormigueo de sus pezones erectos trazó fuego eléctrico en su vientre. El roce de la piel de la mujer mayor en contra de ella, el dulce sabor de sus labios, el abrazo de su lengua, todo estaba enviando a Noriko directamente al cielo.

Las nubes de placer se separaron cuando Kazumi se separó del beso de nuevo. "vamos a acostarse en su cama" susurro. Liberando a su amante joven de ella como tomo la mano de Noriko y la llevo hasta el colchón. Kazumi se sentó en la cama frente a Noriko y miro a los ojos de la joven, con ganas de caer en ellos y nunca detenerse. "Noriko…quiero hacer el amor contigo. Pero si no quiere…"

"por favor" interrumpió la joven. "yo quiero, lo quiero más que nada". El calor en esas palabras sorprendió a Kazumi, y la emocionaron. La emoción estremeció a través de ella mientras tiraba de la falda de Noriko hacia abajo sobre sus piernas. La joven puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer mayor y saco un pie fuera del agujero de la tela, luego la pateo lejos con el otro pie. Kazumi dejaba que sus manos trazaran hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre los muslos firmes de Noriko, con ganas de saborear este momento, pero el deseo dentro de ella era demasiado y engancho los dedos en la cintura de las bragas blancas de la joven y los bajo.

Pasión supero la razón como la eliminación de la tela blanca revelo el sexo depilado de Noriko. Aunque nunca había tocado a otra mujer antes que esta, Kazumi sabía de fondo lo que una mujer necesita. Ella se levantó y empujo a Noriko a la cama con un suave toque, luego se arrodillo en el suelo y deslizo su cabeza entre las piernas de la mujer más joven. Los labios de Kazumi tocaron los labios de Noriko y una sacudida dispararon a través de la joven, haciéndola jadear y arquear la espalda. La mujer agarro las caderas de Noriko anclándose, y su lengua se movió entre los suaves pliegues de la chica. El sabor era como nada que Kazumi jamás había experimentado, y que no creía que alguna vez volvería a tener algo parecido.

Las manos de Noriko se encontraron con el pelo sedoso de Kazumi una vez como la mujer, no, su amor. Kazumi impulso una oleada tras otra de increíble placer a través de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo se flexionaba mientras la lengua de Kazumi rastreaba el interior de sus labios, y luego se deslizo hacia arriba y cubrió el nudo de fuego estelar que amenazaba con quemar a través de ella. Todos los pensamientos excepto uno quemaban…Kazumi la amaba, y esto era la demostración de lo mucho que lo hacía.

El sonido de la voz de Noriko, retorciéndose de pasión al igual que el cuerpo en forma de la chica, llevo más adelante a Kazumi. Señalo el clítoris de su amor entre sus labios y acaricio el sexo resbaladizo de la chica con los dedos, sabiendo que enviaría a Noriko más en la dicha. Kazumi deslizo primero un dedo, luego dos dedos entraron dentro del cuerpo de la joven mujer y la mayor se deleitaba en la sensación del conocimiento del cuerpo de Noriko rodeándola. Noriko jadeo el nombre de Kazumi y luego se estremeció como sintió el mundo destrozarse. Su contratación paso felizmente caliente alrededor de los dedos de Kazumi en su orgasmo. Propia voz de la mujer se unió a los gritos de la chica en éxtasis con un gemido de satisfacción.

Noriko luchaba por respirar al mismo tiempo que ella quería perderse por completo en las sensaciones estremecedoras en su interior. Las réplicas de su liberación se desvanecieron, dejándola con un entumecimiento cálido y lánguido. Kazumi se levantó y se arrodillo en la cama, inclinándose para besar a su joven amante otra vez. Noriko se maravilló del sabor de sí misma en los labios de la otra mujer. Esto era el amor, y esto era lo mucho que Kazumi la amaba. Ella nunca quiso este momento para terminar. Se agarró de repente a la mujer mayor, tirando de Kazumi por encima de ella, y beso a su amante con toda la pasión que podía reunir. Si Kazumi la amaba mucho con este hecho, que era justo que Noriko regresara su amor con la misma fuerza.

Las manos de la joven mujer rastrearon hasta la parte posterior de las piernas de Kazumi, tirando de la falda y agarrando las nalgas redondas de Kazumi a través de su ropa interior. Noriko deslizo sus dedos en las bragas, con ganas de sentir la piel de su amante, mientras que ella todo el tiempo jugaba con la dulce lengua de Kazumi de forma agresiva, mostrando su afecto. Kazumi se movió y presiono su pecho justo en frente de la boca de Noriko, instando a la chica a tomar con esfuerzo el pezón entre sus labios. Noriko fue obligado por la avidez, la lujuria y el amor en impresión de la mujer como en un bebe.

Los dedos de la chica se desviaron más en toda la curva de atrás de la mujer mayor, debajo de ella, la encontró húmeda. Ella tenía que saber cómo sabia y probaba Kazumi. Noriko movió sus manos para extraer las bragas abajo sobre los muslos de la mujer, y Kazumi se apartó con una sonrisa diabólica. La mujer se levantó y se quitó la falda de su uniforme y la ropa interior, luego se arrodillo en la cama y se sentó a horcadas sobre Noriko.

"¿es esto lo que quieres Noriko?" pregunto Kazumi, con sus ojos bailando juguetonamente

"yo lo quiero" fue la respuesta de Noriko. Las manos de la joven mujer captaron las caderas de Kazumi y la insto a seguir. Kazumi se desplazó hacia arriba a lo largo de su cuerpo, y la boca de Noriko encontró lo que buscaba. El gusto de la mujer mayor era diferente, pero más emocionante para ella. La sensación de suaves pliegues de Kazumi contra sus labios y la lengua le hizo gruñir, desde el fondo de su garganta y comenzó a chupar. Kazumi jadeo varias veces y se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyándose con los brazos. Las manos de Noriko le daban masajes a las caderas de su amante y ella se deleitaba en sentir las curvas de Kazumi. Su toque se deslizo hasta el cuerpo de la mujer mayor, envolviendo esos hermosos pechos. Ella puso los pezones de Kazumi suavemente entre sus dedos pulgar e índice y le acaricio el clítoris de la mujer mayor con el aumento de la fuerza de su lengua.

Kazumi estaba cerca, podía sentir la construcción del orgasmo muy profunda dentro de ella como una tormenta que se avecinaba. Aunque ella había atraído a Noriko a acabar de una vez ya que quería compartir ese momento con su joven amante, para atarlas más juntas. La repentina falta de placer era casi una agonía para Kazumi mientras se alejaba de la boca de Noriko para que pudiera acostarse de lado, de manera de quedaran frente al sexo de la otra, con su pierna doblada y apoyada. Al cabo de solo una insistencia apacible de Kazumi consiguió que Noriko rodara para imitar su postura. La chica se aferró al sexo de Kazumi otra vez y deslizo sus dedos en el cuerpo de la mujer mayor. Kazumi sonrió, amando de forma incondicional a Noriko, y beso los labios inferiores de su joven amante suavemente, luego encontró el clítoris de la chica a la espera de sus cuidados.

El entusiasmo de Noriko ya la había traído de su lado al borde de nuevo, y el montaje de su pasión la llevo a un mejor esfuerzo. Kazumi sentía la primera ola de ruptura de liberación sobre ella mientras el calor de Noriko se contrajo nuevamente alrededor de sus dedos, aún más difícil que la primera vez. Entonces el mundo se rompió en éxtasis. El amor de Kazumi para Noriko surgió como una marea rompiendo de placer y llevándose todo, excepto el cielo que la llenaba. El nombre de Noriko era la única oración que ella necesitaba.

Poniéndose juntas, sin saber cuánto tiempo paso como su resplandor las calentaba. Kazumi se sentó y se movía para que pudiera llegar y besar a Noriko una vez más. La chica deslizo un brazo por encima de su amante mayor y suspiro de satisfacción. "no me dejes nunca Kazumi" dijo Noriko suavemente

"nunca, mi Noriko" prometió la mujer de más edad, y fue una promesa que tenía la intención de mantener pasara lo que pasara, no importa que fuerzas les esforzaran para empujarlos aparte. Que venga el infierno también, ella no dejaría a la joven que amaba, nunca. Ella podría luchar contra el diablo mismo por Noriko…Por Amor.

_**FIN DEL ONE SHOT**_

_**Notas Finales:**_

_Un fic de Corvus_.

_Hola de nuevo, aquí nuevamente les traigo una traducción que espero este bien aproximada a su idioma original, de otro One Shot de Gunbuster, para aportar a esta sección sobre todo en español. Recalcar lo obvio que este escrito no es mío sino que solo me tome la molestia de traducirlo para el disfrute de quien conozca la serie. Todos sus derechos como el de la presente serie (obvio, no se para que nos piden que remarquemos siempre eso) no son míos. _

_Este One Shot lo encontré en el mismo lugar que encontré el anterior que subí hace poco, ya que como dije anteriormente, es una página bastante perdida que no permite copiar los Links ni muchos menos tiene índices o cosas así, solo los textos de Fics y el resto de la página de un blanco que no da ni para adelante ni para atrás excepto los mismos Fics que accedes con un solo Click. Bueno, que se le va a hacer. Además que esta historia junto a la otra fueron escritas en el mismo año que fue el 2002, dudo que a alguien le importe a estas alturas eso xD. Pero acepto reclamos siempre y cuando sean viables o si eres el autor que yo lo dudo xD. _

_En si para volver a recalcar, esta historia está en categoría M para adultos, debido su contenido de escenas Lemon (escenas sexuales) y también de corte Yuri (mujer-mujer) para aclararlo antes de leerlo aunque lo remarque en el sumario. En si quizás sea sorprendente viniendo de mi subir algo de este contenido, pero dado que no soy homofóbico y que además este escrito al leerlo me sorprendió, no solo por el toque Lemon jeje…sino también por el buen grado de profundidad de los personajes presentes en el relato tanto fuera como dentro de los momentos del Lemon, por lo que semejante buena joya de escrito merecía darse a conocer al menos a los Fans (pocos pero los hay) de Gunbuster en español. Así que aquí esta. _

_Había dicho en el anterior One Shot que traduje y subí, que habían otras dos historias de Gunbuster que quería traducir y aquí esta una de estas; pronto subiré la otra y última también. __Sin mas no les quito más de su tiempo y me despido, no sin antes pedirles para quien se tome su buen tiempo en leer esto, el dejar un Review que así sea pequeño me ayudaría mucho. Así sea para saber si apesto en esto de las traducciones o no xD… gracias. _


End file.
